That man selling iphones
"that man selling iphones" is a song from the rap supergroup, writch n faymiss. this track was released in 1969 by use of time travel (this keeps it from being released before 5 md). lyrics from the fools who *scream* brought you "past your curfew" and "hit this lick," we're about to hit this lick *screech* bout to get back out (?) all over your fresh rhymes *maniacal laughter from screem jeens* atticus finch in the basement with a weird guy named jimmy junior haha i like cinder blocks in my basemeent ronald cinder block trashcan, do you like world war ii? cinder block trashcan, do you like wii remotes? *inaudiable babble* little dolls named greco-roman statues in my hat and i taste like a pattedoo...what *demented screech* green bean, grean g-g-green beeaaaaansmack *scream* with a weird sack named billy junior, big 'ol hat with mr. brannon in his lap in a tap...can-smackhat randall stealin' all the beats from soundcloud - wait. back that up, back that up. no, we ain't, no we ain't. smack my weird beat, smack my leet speak freak. smack my-'' ''hear we go, my name is super...dad..rag beats from indiana king's dominion my name is a tanshroomer ''(?). ''hershey park on mars. there is a paper clip in my lap. there is a paper clip, my name's rick. i see boys (?). *noises* woo yeah. arrow. a-a-arrow on my screen 'cause it-'' ''dino horde, i mean dino beatdown. are you ready to play dino beatdown? nasa desktop (?). do you want blisters 'cause i'm like a *phone dials* hoo hoo hoo hoo *laughs* john has (?) *phone dials* *phone dials* cd consengarde (?) in his poop (?) hoo. goin like 2012 (?). haa jimmy's way (?). seventeen pimples sittin' on a right log taste like the enter key on the-e *screech* *screem jeens noises* james travolta, i mean weirdo i mean john travolta smack my backpack with a child who found a tritter (?) chest in his backyard. cause cheese likes my stalls of peanuts treasure in his backyard that's how he got rich, he's an actor, he got rich off his backyard. uh-huh, uh-huh, that's the back yard, smack hard the back yard, nar nar. unable to access the matt word weird beat. what might-'' ''weird beat 'cause my internet is just poop, poop, p-poop. weird beat poop! weird beat weird beat is-'' ''no feet *scream* feet, weird beat. right feet *noises* i'm the poop. weird feet i'm the soup, i'm the soup. I'm the green beans, green beans. *small yell* screem jeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-e-e-e-uh-uh-uh-uh-ens ah, ah, ah seventeen elaborate mustache hats on my left dismemberment plan *exhales* synopsis in the year 1969, writch, faymiss, and screem were on their way home from a performance at the local theatre (owned and operated by mr. brannon), when suddenly they were struck by a car. the car was being driven 40 over the speed limit and contained billy jr and a hat with mr. brannon in it's lap. the three rappers were knocked unconscious.when they woke up, they found themselves strapped to the bed of mr. brannon's hospital. After several minutes of struggling, they accepted their fate. as a symbol of their resolve to die with dignity, faymiss began rapping a somber and inspirational rap. not long after, writch and screem joined in. much to their shock, mr. brannon's minion, ranny stuart (famous for his shift key thievery) entered the room where the three were held. moved by their song, he unstrapped writch and the crew and jumped out the window with them. The group headed to screem jeens's fake basement where they hid for several weeks by eating cinder blocks and drinking out of faymiss's portable trash can. sadly, ranny's mind snapped from the prolonged seclusion and began to have delusions that he was an italian soldier fighting in world war ii. writch, faymiss, and screem, being american, were seen as the enemy by ranny, so he started chasing after them with his wii remotes, attempting the kill them. after a lengthy chase, faymiss pulled statue of poseidon/neptune from beneath his hat and killed ranny with it. knowing that ranny was not in control of himself, screem decided they should give him the best burial they could, so they dumped 45 pounds of green beans from the pile of green bean bags in the corner atop his corpse. after five more weeks, they decided it was safe to head upstairs. to help with the boredom of hiding in a house for a few months, they decided to steal a few beats from soundcloud. wait, back that up, no they didn't. they recorded their own beats and made some ill raps. the next day, screem opened the refrigerator and accidentally fell into a portal to writch's house. when he arrived, writch and faymiss were already there, playing orion dino beatdown (not dino horde). after writch's computer fell apart, a small treasure map flew out of james travolta's ear and into faymiss's pocket. after they left writch's house they headed to james travolta's backyard to find the treasure. unfortunately, the map was covered in asphalt from james's earlobe, so they just asked james where it was. after being told the location, they grabbed some spades and dug it up, but it was sadly stolen from them by james's brother john. john used this money to by his way into several movies and becoming rich. writch, faymiss, and screem jeens were planning to use the money to get screem a better computer, but due to john's thievery, they could not. instead of buying him a new computer, they bought him an iphone. hence the name "that man selling iphones." controversy many critics claim that the lyrics "cinder block trashcan" is an anti-cinder block message and that the purpose of the song is to insult cinder blocks. writch n faymiss has denied these claims, pointing out that it was simply a reference to their survival by eating cinder blocks and drinking from a trashcan. most cinder blocks tend to agree with writch n faymiss, rather than the critics.